


More Chats (Pt.5)

by superherogirlfriends



Series: Family [5]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superherogirlfriends/pseuds/superherogirlfriends





	More Chats (Pt.5)

private **chat; detectivedimples, pinkie**

[detecticvedimples]: i have a favor to ask you

[pinkie]: uh?????

[pinkie]: im sorta scared by just that information but continue please

[detectivedimples]: i am going to uuuuuuuuh

[pinkie]: uuuuuuuuh??????????????????????????/

[detectivedimples]: propose to alex

[pinkie]: estgyugrdyfhguy

[pinkie]: how can i help

[detectivedimples]: you and trini need to keep her busy for like an hour

[pinkie]: when

[detectivedimples]: now please come pick her up and like go see a movie or smth

[pinkie]: okie dokie

[detectivedimples]: and please never say okie dokie again

[pinkie]: you got it dude

**famsquad**

[pinkie]: alex get dressed we're going to watch a movie

[sunnyD]: we are?

[little grey]: we are?

[pinkie]: yes

[little grey]: uh ok?

[pinkie]: :D

[little grey]: is maggie coming  ~~~~

[detectivedimples]: sorry can't

[little grey]: oh ok

* * *

**private chat; pinkie, detective dimples**

[pinkie]: bitch you better be fucking ready bc we're on our way and alex is sad as shit

[detective dimples]: why is she sad????

[pinkie]: maybe because you made me pick her up for a movie and said you weren't coming with no explanation

[detective dimples]: oh shit

[pinkie]: well we dropped her off she's on her way up good luck bud

[detective dimples]: bsbfns

* * *

**famsquad**

[detective dimples]: tworings.jpeg

[detective dimples]: she said yes!

[sunnyD]: WHY WASNT I LET IN OK THE SCHEME

[pinkie]: THATS NOT THE POINT HERE BABE SHE SAID YES

[bispy]: dbbsndme

[goodone]: congrats !!!!!

[little grey]: DID YOU THINK ID SAY NO?

[detective dimples]: KINDA???

[little grey]: NO YOU IDIOT

[sunnyD]: #happy but why wasn't i in the plan??

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
